Make This Go On Forever
by Takara Yukiko
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a high society lady and is now old enough to find a suitor. The trouble is, finding the right one to suit her. KakaSaku Alternative Universe AU
1. Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. And the way the manga is going currently, I wouldn't want to at this precise moment.**_

* * *

Today was a day Sakura Haruno was not going to forget. It was her twenty first birthday and as a lady of high society, she was going to celebrate in style. Her maid, Tyra, was currently making sure that Sakura's long pink hair was in a perfect state to go out in. It had been curled and been pinned up with every hair in place. The dress Sakura was wearing, was mainly silver but the decorations were in red. She had a corset shaped boddess and the rest of the dress had many layers with two red strips parting the middle with silver material underneath. The sleeves poofed out and then went thin again when it hit her elbows. Needless to say, she looked stunning. Tyra then walked over to Sakura's jewellery box and took out the most exquisite diamond necklace she had seen. She placed it around Sakura's neck and clasped the ends, she was then bent down and hovered over Sakura's shoulder and looked into the mirror that Sakura was sat in front of.

"If you don't mind me saying Miss, you look gorgeous!" Tyra exclaimed.

"Thank you Tyra, and you know the rules when we're on our own. It's Sakura. Not Miss, or Miss Haruno." Sakura replied and then smiled. Tyra had been one of Sakura's maids since she was sixteen. Over the years they had become very close and their friendship was as strong as ever. Sakura had always made sure that Tyra never did all the hard chores and that she only stayed with Sakura and no one else in the family. For that, Tyra was grateful and it made her life easier and it was easier to be friendly towards Sakura.

"Sakura, what would you like me to do once you leave for tonight?" She asked her, normally Sakura would say to relax or do what she wanted. But this time, her answer was different.

"I would like you to accompany me for tonight. I brought you a dress especially made for you and I will do your hair for you." Sakura got up in the graceful manner that she was taught by her mother. These kinds of habits were hard to get rid of, her mother had drummed it into her for years and it was not something Sakura could easily stop.

The Haruno heiress walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a large white box that was on the top shelf. The box itself was wrapped in a blue ribbon and it had Tyra written on it in neat handwriting. She gave the box to her maid and she opened it excitedly. Tyra gasped when she saw it. "Sakura, I couldn't possibly wear this! It just wouldn't be right." She said sadly. It was a beautiful gown, but there was no way Tyra could wear the dress. It just wouldn't feel right for her.

"Nonsense Tyra, you deserve it. It's not as if I'm going to take it away after tonight either. No, this is for you to keep." Sakura said, excitedly. She couldn't wait to see her friend all dressed up and looking glamorous instead of wearing that maid's uniform that she wears day in, day out.

Tyra placed the box onto the bed and took out the dress that she was going to wear. There was no way that she could go against Sakura. It just simply didn't work. The dress itself had a simple design and wasn't as near as unique as the silver and red dress Sakura was currently wearing. No, this one was a sky blue dress with see through material around the waist and the top and sleeves were frilled in white and in a classy way. The bottom looked as if it had been split in two. In the middle of it, there was a white sash around it.

Sakura helped Tyra put on the dress and did up the back for her. She looked beautiful in her own right and Sakura sat her down so she could comb through her hair. Sakura then pined her blonde hair into a low bun and put a white flower into the side. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Sakura went back to her wardrobe and picked out a large circle white box with the same handwritten name of Tyra on it. She opened the box to reveal a pair of white shoes and gave them to Tyra. "Here, slip these on." Sakura said happily.

Once Tyra completed her look with the shoes, she stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much!"

After Sakura put on her silver shoes, she took Tyra's armed and linked it with hers. "I would say we're just about ready. Don't you think?" Sakura asked rhetorically. They both walked downstairs to the Haruno main foyer for guests. There stood Sasuke Uchiha waiting for Sakura. He walked over to the girls and took Sakura's hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful Miss Haruno."

"Thank you, are you not going to compliment my close friend Tyra as well?" Sakura raised her eyebrow and waited for his answer.

Sasuke knew whom Tyra was and was shocked to see her in such a dress. He also didn't hide his surprise. Maids were not supposed to be were extravagant gowns and looking like she did. The Uchiha family upheld their standards very high and Sasuke was not one to give the staff in his mansion expensive gifts like what Sakura gave to Tyra. "You look beautiful as well Tyra." He choked out.

"See, that wasn't hard was it?" Sakura smiled, whereas Tyra just blushed.

The Uchiha held out his arm for Sakura and asked, "Shall we leave?"

"Yes, we shall." Sakura replied, but her arm was still linked with Tyra's so she sauntered past Sasuke and headed for the front door. Once she got there, she turned her head to see Sasuke still standing there in shock. She winked at him and told him to hurry up. Sasuke had never met anyone quite like Sakura Haruno. She defied the rules of society with great ease and it made her a very popular person. This was because, she helped people more less unfortunate and did what she liked instead of following society rules. She was not one of those wild girls who went out late and got home early. No, Miss Haruno had more class than that.

After all three of them were in the carriage, Sasuke signalled his coachman to leave the Haruno estate. Idle chatter was made between them, but it was mainly Sakura talking as Tyra hardly said a work and Sasuke was sulking. Sakura, of course, had noticed this. He was hoping to have Sakura to herself on the way to her party but that plan clearly failed. Sakura's original plan was to arrive at the party with Tyra and Sakura's older sister, Minako. But Minako had plans of her own and would arrive with Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Minako had told Sakura in confidence that they were engaged. So the older Haruno, who Sakura affectionately called Mina, planned it so that Sasuke would take her.

Once they arrived, Sasuke got out first and offered his hand to what he thought was Sakura. But it was actually Tyra as Sakura and forced Tyra's hand into his. Sasuke had no choice but to help Tyra out and by the time she climbed out, Sakura had got out of the other side on her own. The Uchiha sighed; it had a feeling that he was about to get embarrassed by the pink haired woman. But Sakura wouldn't be that cruel to him. Would she? He had known that Sakura was a unique person and even though she seemed innocent, she had this vindictive side to her that Sasuke would often see. Well, Sasuke thought it was cruel, Sakura herself would see it as playful.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, are you going to walk me in or not?" Sakura said pouting and her hands on her hips.

Sasuke sighed; no one had confused him as much as Sakura Haruno did. He held out his arm for a second time and expected her to walk past, just as before. But she didn't, Sakura took his arm and they started to walk towards the second Haruno mansion. Tyra, walked behind them with one hand over the other in front of her dress. She had seen many times how some of the high classed ladies walked, so she decided it would be better for Sakura if she copied them.

The second Haruno mansion had one of the largest ballrooms in the town. It was also were the most expensive parties were held, for example, Minako's twenty first birthday was held there seven years ago. As well as Mrs Haruno's events held every year. When the double doors opened to the ballroom, Sakura smiled as she saw most of her friends there waiting for her. However, she also saw a large amount of people who she didn't know. It must have been Mrs Haruno's friends who she insisted that they must attend. Sakura secretly seethed inside, she would have to make sure that her mother would not get away with this after she profusely told her that Sakura herself was to make up the own invitation list.

Either way, Sakura kept up her smile and everyone suddenly went quiet. It was time for her to greet her guests. "Welcome to my twenty first birthday. I'm glad that you all took time out to attend to tonight's festivities. For that I'm grateful. To my friends, I shall dance with you all. Don't you worry about that. And to the people I will not doubt acquaint myself with later; I'm sure it will be a pleasure to meet you. For now, let us enjoy ourselves and make sure we will make this a night to remember!" Sakura said loudly to make sure everyone in the room heard her. After she had finished, she heard a round of applause.

"Sakura! Excellent speech, it was a lot better than mine!" Minako exclaimed as she hurried towards her sister in her yellow gown.

"Would you believe that I didn't rehearse that? Unlike you who was sat in their bedroom for hours until it was perfect." Sakura said, teasing her sister slightly. It was true though, Minako had locked herself in her room for hours until her speech was perfected.

"Honestly Sakura, must we bring that up again?" Her sister asked, "We've set a date of the wedding!" Minako added excitedly in a whisper.

"Oh really? When we get back home, you will have to tell me everything about it!"

"Sakura! Over here!" Called Ino, her best friend. She was sat down at a large table with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara.

"Sorry Minako, I had better go over there. You know how Ino gets." Sakura said sighing, but Minako had already left to go back to go back to Itachi.

Tyra was having fun just being there, she had always heard about these kinds of events from Sakura but never actually attended one. As Sakura was walking over to her friends, she turned her head to see that Tyra just stood still, so she called her over and once she walked over, Sakura grabbed her hand. "Listen Tyra, you need to stay close to me. OK?" Sakura whispered to her hastily. It was a shock to the young maid, as not once had Sakura used that kind of tone with her.

"Sakura! Happy birthday!" Said Naruto as he eagerly got up and kissed both of Sakura's cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Happy birthday Sakura." Said Kiba and Shikamaru from their seats. Sakura didn't expect them to get up, so that was fine with her.

After Hinata and Ino had also said wished her a happy birthday, Sakura sat down next to Ino and told everyone to shuffle around to make space for Tyra. They were all slightly hesitant to move, but they did and it was only because it was Sakura's party. Sakura hadn't noticed some of the glares Ino gave, however, Tyra did. It made her nervous and fidgety which was something she didn't want to do. Hinata was just too nice to shoot evil looks across the table like her blonde friend. No, Hinata was the kind of person to accept everyone and anyone. Just like Sakura accept Hinata didn't break any rules. "Where's your Uchiha then?" Ino asked with a bit of spite in her tone.

It wasn't a secret that Ino was interested in Sasuke; in fact she was the kind of person to telling someone walking past her in the street. So this meant that Sasuke knew himself. This had also meant that the younger Uchiha would make reoccurring visits to the Yamanaka mansion. Those little escapades were strictly between the two of them and to Ino, it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura were now in a relationship. But that wasn't what Sakura saw. She couldn't deny that Sasuke was good looking, it was just that Sakura thought he was too smug and egotistical. Which was why Ino liked him and why Sakura did as she pleased when he was around. It annoyed him and amused her.

It had now transpired to the Haruno heir that she had not danced yet, so she grabbed Naruto from his seat and insisted that she asked her to dance. Which he did of course. Now, Naruto wasn't the best of dancers and he often trod on Sakura's foot. She tried her best to hide the pain, but after the third time, Sasuke had noticed and came to her rescue. She mouthed a thank you and he just smirked. N comparison to Naruto, Sasuke was a much better dancer and Sakura was actually enjoying her waltz. Her enjoyment was not to last as her mother beckoned her to come and see her. Sakura apologised to Sasuke and sulked off towards her mother. She kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. On the same table was a man with grey hair and a woman with purple hair. Sakura recognised Anko, but not the man sat next to her.

"Fabulous beginning speech my darling. I'm very proud of you!" Mrs Haruno said, praising her daughter.

"Thank you mother, it took me quite a while to think of that." Sakura lied and it seemed as though the grey haired man had noticed because he smirked at her. "Anko, it's been too long. How are you and your daughter?"

"We're getting a long fine Sakura, thank you for asking. We must catch up soon, yes?" Anko replied, she seemed rather keen to catch up with Sakura and she wondered why.

"Of course, I'll contact you within the week."

"Where are my manners?" Mrs Haruno interrupted, "This is Kakashi Hatake, I'm sure you've heard of him in the newspapers."

"Yes I have. It's finally nice to meet you Mr Hatake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Haruno." Kakashi said smiling at her. The Hatake family were an elusive family that hardly hired a lot of staff like the other families, but were probably the wealthiest in town. Sakura assumed that he was in his early thirties and wondered why her mother introduced him to her. Not that she didn't mind or anything because he was quite handsome but didn't the age didn't bother her mother? Or was it because the Hatake family hardly turned up to these kind of events which was why Mrs Haruno couldn't help but take this opportunity to flaunt her daughter. To most people's knowledge, Kakashi Hatake was not married. He probably would have been, but his father died when he was twenty-five and his mother left his father years ago.

Without notice, Kakashi stood up from his seat and made his way around the table to where Sakura was sat. He offered his hand to Sakura and said, "It wouldn't be right to not dance with you. So would you like to?"

"Oh, I see. You only want to dance because this is my party. If it were not, you wouldn't bother. Is that correct?" Sakura smirked as she saw Mrs Haruno burry her face in hands, clearly embarrassed by what Sakura had said. If that had been Minako she would have probably of just taken his hand and danced. But not Sakura, she did things differently.

"No, that is not correct. You did seem awfully defensive of what I had to say though, was that so I would back away and remove my offer to dance?" Sakura was stunned, she had not met anyone else who would challenge her in this way. Kakashi's hand was still in front of her, so she took it and stood up.

"You've impressed me so far, but we'll see if you impress me with your dancing." She said with a slight smile.

Kakashi led Sakura to the main floor and started to waltz with her. If she thought that Sasuke was a good dancer than Kakashi was an amazing one. Sakura had never danced with someone with such poise and charm. As they were twirling around the main floor, Sakura had not noticed the jealous glares Sasuke was giving her from the sidelines. This would have been considered very out of character if he had been spotted. Sasuke Uchiha did not get jealous. After the music had finished, they stopped and Kakashi bowed. "Did I impress you with my dancing Miss Haruno?" He asked her.

"As it's my birthday, I don't feel obliged to tell you." Sakura said curtly and walked off to sit with Tyra, who had moved from the table they were originally sat.

Tyra would never admit this to Sakura, but her friends had treated like she was nothing. As if she didn't fit in. To her, this was true. She was a lowly maid and didn't seem suit all the glitz and glamour. When Sakura made her way to Tyra, her face was positively glowing. "Have you danced yet Miss Evanspire?" Sakura asked. She loved Tyra's name because you could just tell she wasn't from around here. Tyra Evanspire was from England and moved here quite a few years ago to earn a living so she could send as much money as she could to her mother. That was the story she had told Sakura anyway.

In response to Sakura's question, she timidly shook her head. Sakura looked over and saw Ino was dancing with Shikamaru and Kiba was dancing with Hinata. This is what usually happened. So this meant that Naruto was always on his own because Sakura would dance with him once and only once. The pink haired girl caught Naruto's attention and got him to come over to where they were sat. Naruto reluctantly agreed because if Sakura wanted something, it couldn't be good for him. Once he was there, Sakura whispered something in his ear and for reasons that Tyra didn't know; Naruto got up and knelt in front of her. "Miss Evanspire, care to dance?" He asked her politely and offered his hand to her.

She was very hesitant to take his hand, but Sakura put her hand in his and gave her a slight push of encouragement. Tyra turned her head slightly and she looked very flustered and wanted Sakura to call her back but she simply smiled and made it look as if she was distracted by something else. Now the youngest Haruno was on her own because even Sasuke had found someone else to dance with. She looked for her sister, but Minako was nowhere to be seen. There was no doubt that she had probably skipped the party to be with her fiancée. It wasn't soon before long that she was not on her own anymore.

"What kind of birthday girl is on her own at her very own party?" Kakashi asked with slight amusement in his voice.

"One who would rather see everyone else happy first." Sakura retorted, "Why are you here Mr Hatake?"

"Your mother sent me over." Sakura looked over to where her mother was sat and she was waving at her wholeheartedly whereas Sakura waved back with less enthusiasm and looking slightly embarrassed.

"So you are only here because she _forced _you over. Yes? Well if that's the case you can go back and sit with her." She said rolling her eyes at him and showing the annoyance in her facial expression.

"No one forced me Miss Haruno and if I am perfectly honest, it was an excuse to get away from her and Miss Mitarashi and all their baby talk."

"I think I preferred your first excuse Mr Hatake, that one seemed as though I am your last option to escape my mother and Anko's chatter." She said as she raised an eyebrow. He wasn't helping the situation and he probably knew it as well. Sakura herself didn't make it any easier on Kakashi either.

"What I meant was that I wanted to come over, your mother just made it easier for me to get up and leave." He said confidently with a smug look about him.

"Any real man would not have waited for that kind of opportunity. He would have said, 'excuse me, but there is something I must attend to.' And then got up and left. You are a real man aren't you Mr Hatake?" Sakura questioned him and then crossed one leg over the other underneath her dress.

"I find that a rude question Miss Haruno." Kakashi said and acted as though he was hurt by her words.

"I find your entire presence rude." She said sharply and flounced off the seat in an unladylike manner to go and find Minako. That if she was still around. She exited the ballroom and made her way the cloakroom where she could have a few moments of peace and regain her composure. The man simply infuriated her, and after such a good first impression as well. Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly let down by it. Thoughts of Kakashi Hatake were just making her feel more riled up so she thought happy thoughts instead. When she got to the cloakroom, she found her sister like she was planning to. However, she was there kissing someone else and it certainly wasn't Itachi.

"Minako. What do you think you're doing?" Sakura said loudly, to make her company known.

Minako herself immediately jolted away and slapped the man she was kissing and feigned to be outraged. Sakura looked at the man and she didn't recognise him so she simply pointed to the door, indicating that he was to leave. The younger Haruno just looked at her sister in disgust. Minako had always said that adultery was something that was indecent and it was something that she would never do herself. Yet there she was kissing someone who was not her fiancée. All there was now between the sisters was an awkward silence and not even the tension could be cut with sharpest knife. Minako had decided to break the silence. "Sakura, that wasn't what it looked like. I swear."

"Mina… There's nothing you could say to make this any better for yourself." Sakura said coldly, looking away from her sister.

"Please don't tell Itachi, Sakura. Please!" Minako begged with desperation in her eyes.

Sakura turned around and started to walk off back into the ballroom, but before she left her sister, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Go home Minako."

She left her sister standing on her own in complete shock and in that particular moment, Sakura didn't care. The pink haired girl made her re-entrance and saw that Kakashi had gone back to sit with her mother and that Tyra was on her own again. She couldn't see Naruto anywhere and Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba were all sat back down at the large table. Just as Sakura was going to walk straight past her friends and make her way to Tyra. A young man who she had never seen before had sat himself down next to her and conversed with her. Sakura was happy for her, she had seen Tyra mope around enough times this evening and now she looked happy. Now Sakura had a chance to talk to Ino and Hinata, so she sat down between them both.

Ino had been someone who she had known most of her life. Sakura was proud to call Ino her best friend and she hoped that Ino could say the same thing about her. They had their ups and downs but that was due to such different personalities. Her blonde friend had a more playful nature and was not interested in finding a suitor. Even though she would always dance with Shikamaru. It looked as though she was unavailable. Unknown to Sakura was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha would often visit Miss Yamanaka on Sundays.

Hinata on the other hand was someone Sakura had come to know only a few years ago along with Kiba and Shikamaru. Sakura quite liked Hinata for the reason that she wasn't as loud spoken as Ino or herself. The blue haired girl would often shy away from male attention unless it was from Kiba or Naruto. Well, she would blush a lot and there have even been times where she had fainted. That was why Naruto used to keep his distance from Hinata, but not as much anymore. Sakura liked Hinata because she was a reliable friend, not that Ino wasn't it was more to the fact that Ino was a gossip.

Sakura was finally starting to enjoy her party as the chatter surrounding the table. She gave the occasional laugh and participated in the banter like she normally would. But there was one man that was on her mind. Kakashi Hatake. If she knew why he was in her thoughts then she would be laughing. Unfortunately she didn't, which irritated her a lot. Sakura made some sort of excuse and made her way back to her mother's table were she now conversing with Kuernai Sarutobi. Her husband, Asuma, had regrettably passed away last year. Which left a heavily pregnant Kuernai on her own. As far as Sakura knew, she had been coping very well with her newborn son. Well, she was when Sakura came for a visit now and then.

"Good evening Kuernai, how are you both doing?" Sakura asked as she sat down between her and Kakashi.

"Very well thank you, you'll have to come by soon wont you?" Kuernai asked as she bounced her son on her knee. "Kakashi, be a dear and go and get me a drink."

Without any sort of argument, he got up and left to go and get the widow her drink. Kuernai then turned to Sakura with a devilish look in her eye. "Did you know that Kakashi and I have been friends since we were children? I am surprised that he turned up. Not that your events aren't good enough Mrs Haruno, it's more to the fact that Kakashi hates them. So you must have done _something _to catch is attention." Just as Kakashi came back, Kuernai's son started to cry and wouldn't stop.

"Here is your drink Kuernai." Kakashi said sombrely as he placed it on the table.

"Well, you will just have to give to Sakura as I had better take this little one back home. I am sorry for my early departure. We will catch up soon Sakura, have fun for the rest of the evening!" She said as she stood up and left with her son still crying.

"Thank you for the drink Mr Hatake, but I do not drink that type of wine." Sakura said as she fiddled with a lose pink curl.

"Neither do I actually."

"Well if you wont drink it then I will!" Mrs Haruno said as she took the glass of red wine and sipped at it. She was a lady who knew how to handle her alcohol, "Where's Minako Sakura?"

"Gone home." She replied coldly.

"That's a shame, she must have fell ill or something else must have happened." Mrs Haruno said absentmindedly.

Suddenly the mood changed and everything was very dramatic. This was because the band had started playing music suited to a tango. For some reason, not many people could dance it, so the dance floor suddenly became empty. Sakura herself could do it; the trouble was finding someone to dance it with her, as it was her favourite dance. Without notice, Kakashi asked her a question. "Can you dance the tango Miss Haruno?"

"Yes, I can actually. Seeing as you asked, I can safely assume that you can as well. Am I correct?" She replied with a small smirk on her pink lips.

As Sakura waited for an answer, Kakashi had got up and almost pulled Sakura up from her chair and they made their way to the dance floor. There Sakura got into the correct hold for a tango and on Kakashi's timing they began their dance. "Can you remember me telling you that I wanted to dance with you again?" She asked as she moved her head sharply.

"No, but I could tell you wanted to."

"So you know me just like that do you?"

"It does not take a lot to read a woman who wants to dance." Kakashi retorted in between breaths.

"Is that so. What makes you think that I wanted to dance with you?"

"Because if you did not want to dance with me Miss Haruno, then you probably would not be doing so now." He said smugly.

The thing was that Kakashi was right. Sakura didn't have to let him pull her off her seat and nor did she have to get into the right position. For once in her life, Sakura Haruno had no smart sarcastic comment to answer back with. This confused her slightly because if it had been anyone else then they would have probably stopped their tango then and there. But for some reason, Sakura carried on dancing with him. Kakashi had noticed that she had gone quiet and that her cheeks had gone slightly red. He smiled to himself for he had heard everything about the Haruno's youngest daughter. That she did as she pleased but in a classy style. She spoke whom she wanted to in whatever manner and that she would get away with it. There was just something special about her.

As soon as the tango music stopped and went into a foxtrot. The floor became crowded again and Sakura said thank you to Kakashi and hastily left to find Tyra. As soon as she found Tyra, she was still with the same young man as before. Sakura coughed and he quickly scurried away. She hastily sat next to Tyra and she wasn't sure what to say. "How has your night been Tyra?"

"Fabulous. Thank you so much Miss Haruno!" The young maid said excitedly as she hugged Sakura.

"You know the rules when we're on our own Miss Evanspire." She said, teasing her slightly.

"Sorry Sakura. But once I met Will, everything started to pick up. Not that your friends are not good company, it was just nice to meet someone who I did not have to be polite around. I do hope you know what I mean." Tyra said sheepishly.

"Yes, of course I do. But listen to this. I have some things to tell you about Kakashi Hatake…"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming this evening. I do hope you enjoyed your evening and I am sure I will see you all again soon!" Sakura said loudly in front of the large double doors. The evening's festivities had finally come to a close. After gossiping with Tyra, Sakura had spent the rest of the evening with Sasuke. Which was something she had not anticipated. She had endlessly teased him and danced with him. It had been an odd combination but a pleasant one. Not once did she think of Kakashi and she did not even notice that he had left shortly after the tango.

Tyra, Sakura and Sasuke got into the same coach as they had arrived in and this time Tyra was chattier than before. But that could be due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. As soon as they arrived back to the Haruno estate, Sakura and Tyra had jumped out of the carriage before Sasuke could even help them both out. They said their goodbyes and both girls rushed inside into the warm mansion. The pink haired girl told Tyra to go straight to bed and insisted that she didn't need any help getting out of her dress. So Tyra bid Sakura a goodnight and left to go to the staff quarters, as that was were he bed was. As much as Sakura wanted Tyra to have her own room, it just would be unfair to the other staff. When Sakura made her way up the grand spiral staircase to her bedroom, she wasn't expecting any change to her bedroom.

There was no obvious change, but on Sakura's king sized bed was a white envelope with Miss Haruno written on it in neat handwriting. She placed the note on her bedside table and got changed into suitable nightwear. It was a struggle to get out of her dress on her own, but that was her choice. Sakura then took out all the pins out of her hair and settled into bed. There, she read her note.

_Miss Haruno,  
It was a very interesting_ _experience meeting you and I wish to do see you again. Next Saturday, I shall visit you at your house and then I can take you out into town. There, I will indulge you to an afternoon out. Not that you need to be spoilt, but think of it as a birthday gift as I turned up empty handed.  
Sincerely, K.H_

Sakura now suddenly felt very excited for Saturday to come and wished it would come faster. Once again, she couldn't explain why she felt like she did.

* * *

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

_The weight of water, the way you taught me to look past everything I have ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

**Snow Patrol - Make This Go On Forever**


	2. Invitations and Expectations

_Saturday 4__th__ Of April. – Invitations and Expectations._As soon as the sunlight shone through Sakura's window, she was up in a heartbeat. She had waited an entire seven days for this event to come and she hoped she would not be disappointed. Sakura started to get ready for the morning and left her room. On her way through the corridor, she bumped into Minako. Things had not settled between the two sisters since Sakura caught Mina cheating on her fiancée. Regardless, Mina smiled weakly at Sakura, but Sakura ignored her. The normality if they argued would be Sakura giving into her sister after a day or two and then they would talk about what went wrong. But not this time.

This bothered Mina a lot, not only was Sakura her sister, but her best friend as well. Of course she had friends her own age such as Karin, but she preferred talking to Sakura. It upset her deeply when Sakura shunned her once again, but there was still hope that their conflict would dissolve over time. Minako sighed and wondered off back into her bedroom where she had decided to write in her diary. It was odd that Mina wrote in her diary in the mornings, but she was normally too tired to write in the evenings. So mornings suited her and it kept her out of the way as her mother was usually rushing around the manor asking her daughters to do things for her.

Mrs Haruno had no idea of Sakura's visit by Kakashi Hatake. So not only would it be a surprise for Sakura that he actually turned up, but for her mother as well. And possibly the rest of the household as well. Mr Hatake was not one for making regular house visits and Sakura was sure that her mother would attempt to whisk him away so her couldn't take her out like he said in his note. This was something that puzzled Sakura, how on earth did he manage to get that note to her bedroom anyway? He couldn't have asked Tyra as she was with her most of the night and Tyra didn't even go up to her bedroom that night. It wouldn't have been Mina as she left early and it certainly wasn't her mother. There was no point in speculating who it was; she would simply have to ask him herself.

Once Sakura had finished her breakfast, she had called Tyra from her room and they were currently in Sakura's room. First, they picked out the outfit Sakura was to wear, as Tyra was the only person who knew that Kakashi was coming later this morning. The dress that was picked was a three-piece dress consisting of plastron front, bodice and skirt. It was a purple red colour and it was fairly new. Sakura had not worn it since she tried it on when it arrived last week. She felt the excitement as she put it on because even though she had not worn it out yet, it was easily her favourite. Sakura put on the matching shoes that Tyra got from her wardrobe and then she got to work on Sakura's hair. Tyra had decided to put the pink hair into a bun but with odd parts of her hair lose at the sides. In Tyra's opinion, she looked stunning and she hoped that Kakashi would think so as well.

Noon had arrived and passed and yet no Kakashi. At least she was smart enough not to tell anyone else apart from Tyra, the embarrassment would have been too great and the fiasco would not have been forgotten. Just as Sakura was about to give up on Kakashi even turning up or a note full of excuses Tyra walked into her room with a huge smile on her face. "Mr Hatake is here to see you Miss Haruno." She said and waited for her to get up, but Sakura did not do so.

"Tell Kakashi that he shall have to wait as there are a couple of things I must attend to." Sakura smirked and Tyra knew exactly what she was doing. This was only part of her pay back for arriving so late. Of course there was no time set, but to Sakura, this was late. She looked to her clock, _very late_, she thought to herself.

There was nothing that needed Sakura's direct attention, so she sat at her window and gazed at the view before her. The Haruno estate was a very pretty place with all the gardens pruned and proper, but Sakura thought it was too _perfected_. To her it seemed that it was giving off a false impression of their family, not that she thought her family was untidy and unorganised. More that nothing bad happened within the family, that no arguments occurred or that everyone behaved properly. But of course they didn't. Every other estate was the same as well. At a fairly young age, Sakura had decided that if she ever took control of the family estate then there would be a lot of changes. Starting with the garden.

Twenty minuets later, Sakura decided to leave her room to show that she had not forgotten. As she walked down the stairs Kakashi, who was currently looking at either the floor or his feet, immediately looked up at her. For some reason he preferred her dressed normally. Not that she didn't look spectacular in her evening gowns, it was just his taste. "Mr Hatake, I do believe you are late." Sakura said as she was now stood in front of him.

"Miss Haruno, I do believe I did not specify a time." He replied, grinning at her.

She swiftly turned around to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks and went into another room where she picked up her shawl. Once that was wrapped around her, she had one last check in the mirror to make sure everything was fine and then went back to see Kakashi. However, he was talking to someone else once she arrived back in her original place. Of course it was her mother. One of the maids must of told her that he was here. All of the Haruno maids seem to know _everything_. Either way, Sakura's mother was talking about an article in the paper and Kakashi feigned interest. He nodded in the right places and agreed with everything Mrs Haruno said. Sakura allowed herself to smile, as this was the type of behaviour that most people exhibited when talking to the older Haruno.

Enough was enough, so Sakura flounced over in front of her mother and grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Mr Hatake has kindly offered me lunch in one of the cafés in town. Possibly The Riverfront, it is my favourite place as it is next to all of the Cherry Blossom trees." She announced and hinted at her mother to back off. Kakashi sighed; The Riverfront was an expensive place to dine. Not that he didn't have the money; he just didn't like spending it. Mrs Haruno scowled at her daughter and stormed off in the most unladylike of fashions. Sakura giggled and smiled up at Kakashi. "We don't have to go there, we shall go wherever you want to." Sakura said, with her arm still linked with Kakashi's.

"It is fine Miss Haruno, The Riverfront will suit me just fine." He said, returning her smile with his own.

The ride to the café started off as very awkward and silent. Despite the fact that Kakashi spoke to her a lot at her birthday, he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Everytime Sakura asked him a question, or attempted to engage him into a witty conversation, he simply brushed the topic aside so she couldn't say any more. Needless to say, it annoyed her. A lot. Sakura hoped it wasn't going to be like this when they arrived; otherwise she would demand him to take her back home.

Once the café was in view, and the carriage stopped, Kakashi got out first and held his hand out to Sakura. She of course ignored the gesture and got out herself. Kakashi smiled inwardly and closed the carriage door. He held the door open for Sakura and she barged passed him and found a table. Sakura had already decided on what she wanted. There was the most delicious Bombay Pudding she had ever seen. She told Kakashi that was what she wanted and before she knew it, it was there in front of her. Kakashi himself had some sort of Apple Pie that she thought looked awful. But then again, that was just her taste.

As she was eating her pudding, Sakura looked around the café to see if she recognised anyone. From where she was sat, she couldn't see anyone. That was until Sasuke and his older brother Itachi walked through the door. The girls that saw them swooned immediately, which made Sakura scoff at their naivety. But in the spur of the moment immaturity, she ducked her head so that they would not see her or recognise her. Either, to her, would be acceptable.

However, Sakura's idea did not come to plan. They came over anyway because Kakashi was here. He was actually in the middle of laughing at Sakura for hiding from the Uchiha brothers. Kakashi had never seen a lady in such a juvenile display. Both Uchiha brothers gave him a questioning look and when they saw Sakura hiding, they both smirked. Instead of finding their own table like they had planned, Sasuke sat next to Sakura and Itachi sat next to Kakashi. They all greeted each other and Sakura now had a red tint on her face as they knew what she was doing.

"Courting the young Haruno Kakashi?" Itachi asked him.

"No no," He replied in a smooth tone, "A belated birthday present."

"So you turned up without anything? You did that to Anko last year." Itachi said grinning as he took a bite out of Kakashi's apple pie.

Kakashi glared at him when the older Uchiha stole some of his pie, but ignored him for now. For some reason, he didn't want to make himself look bad in front of Sakura. Thinking of Sakura, he looked at her and noticed how close Sasuke was sitting to her. As far as he knew the younger Uchiha had no interest in Sakura, but in a woman called Karin. Who, to Kakashi's knowledge, was a good couple of years older than Sasuke. But this was just speculation and parts of gossip he had overheard in the week.

"Miss Haruno, are you going to the Yamanaka annual ball in two weeks?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Of course I am, if I am corrected, we were asked first to attend." Sakura replied smugly. There was no reason why she was not going. Ino was her best friend and everyone knew it. If they argued, it would cause a scandal between the two families, because you never know what the press would write about them. So Sakura kept on Ino's good side and vice versa. It was partly why they were such good friends.

"May I be so bold as to ask if you would like to go with me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Being an Uchiha, he always got what he wanted. So he was extremely surprised by Sakura's answer.

"I'm afraid you're too late Mr Uchiha for someone else has already asked me."

Sasuke looked stunned, he had expected a polite yes and then a thank you afterwards. He then wondered to who was actually taking her to this event. It couldn't be Naruto, he was taking Hinata. Kiba didn't have regular dates. Shikamaru was probably going with Ino because he was a safe bet seeing as their families were close. Sasuke couldn't think of whom else he knew that would ask Sakura. So he asked her, "Tell me then, who is taking you?"

Now Sakura started to panic slightly. She lied. The lie just slipped out and she hadn't even planned to. In fact, she had not have even planned that Sasuke would ask her. After she told him, she said to herself that it was the easiest form of rejection. But now she had a dilemma, Sakura would be mortified if she turned up without a date after she told Sasuke that someone had asked her.

"I'm taking her."

Sakura snapped her head to Kakashi; she looked that stunned that Kakashi smirked. That was something she was not expecting. Neither was Sasuke by the look on his face. "So you lied to me Kakashi, you are courting the young Haruno." Itachi said, clearly amused at the turn of events.

Without saying a word, the younger Uchiha upped and left. He stormed out of the café and almost broke the door. Itachi excused himself and his brother's behaviour and left to catch up with Sasuke. Sakura was speechless; she had not expected such a reaction from Sasuke. He seemed so calmed and composed that no one would ever think that he would act like that. She had decided that she would write him a small note if Kakashi taking her upset him. If it offended him that much then she would change her plans. Sakura stopped in thought, was Kakashi actually going to take her? Or did he say that to simply irk Sasuke.

"Are you actually taking me Mr Hatake? Because I will accept that as a very informal way of asking me." She said, all ready thrilled before he answered. For some reason, the prospect of Kakashi Hatake possibly taking her was excitement in itself. She had all ready assumed that if he did, then it would be better than her birthday celebration.

"Hmm…" He mused to himself, suspending his answer as long as he could. Kakashi could see the irritation on Sakura's face and he grinned. "I suppose I will take you.

"That was a rather forced answer. If you don't want to take me, I shall write a letter informing Sasuke that what I said was a mistake. I'm quite sure that he would be more than happy to accompany me." Sakura replied and put her elbows on the table so she leant in.

Kakashi scowled at the thought of the Uchiha taking Sakura to the dance. He felt a pang of jealously when he thought of Sasuke and Sakura together. To him, it was crazy to feel such jealously as he only met Sakura a week ago. He had heard of the Haruno girls, but who hadn't? The Haruno was one of the most prestigious families around and seeing as the older sister, Minako, was spoken for. Most of the young men were after Sakura. Especially Sasuke. Although he may not show it, even Kakashi knew that he was interested in her.

"Regardless to what you may think Miss Haruno, my answer was not forced. It seems as though you do not want me to take you otherwise you would have not have been so defensive. If you would rather Mr Uchiha take you, then by all means, go with him." Kakashi said in a cool tone, he looked up at Sakura and her faced was screwed up in the most amusing fashion. But she did not pull back, so Kakashi leant in as well. They were almost touching and the heat rose to Sakura's cheeks. She knew she was blushing yet she did not try to hide it.

"You will suffice Mr Hatake. I shall look forward to it." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Good." Kakashi said, and kissed her cheek.

-

When Sakura returned home, she looked as if she was about to explode. Her hand was on her cheek and it rarely moved away from it. Minako noticed the glow on Sakura's face when she walked into the dining room, but said nothing. There was no doubt that she would tell Tyra later on. This upset Mina as if they were not arguing; she would have been the first to know. She hated it when they weren't talking to one another, but she would just have to wait out Sakura's stubbornness.

Sakura sashayed passed her sister through the room and made her way down to the servant rooms. There, she found Tyra and immediately dragged her out of her duties and pulled her into the gardens so they could talk. They sat at one of the farthest benches from the mansion so no one else could hear them. As soon as they sat down, Sakura could not hold her excitement any longer, "I cannot believe it my dearest Tyra! Kakashi Hatake kissed me today!"

Tyra raised an eyebrow at this. This was something she was not expecting. Then again, you don't know what to expect when Sakura was involved. The girl was unpredictable and sometimes it was hard for Tyra to keep up with her. "Kakashi Hatake… Sakura, you're half his age! Isn't that going to bother you?" She asked.

Without even thinking about her answer, Sakura replied. "Of course not! Why would it?"

"Well, I know there are other women who marry men who are over ten years their senior, it's just that you have only turned twenty one. I'm just worried that Mr Hatake will expect a lot from you." Tyra sighed, she didn't want to sound controlling, but it was just her opinion.

"So you think Mr Hatake is too good for me? Is that what you're telling me Tyra because if it is…"

"Oh no Sakura! Of course not!" Tyra interrupted Sakura quickly. "I'm just looking out for you, Sakura, just I know I'm only a maid, but I do feel as though you are my best friend as well."

Sakura couldn't stay mad at Tyra; it was true that had formed such a close friendship over the years. Tyra was one of the few people who she could trust with her life. Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Sorry Tyra, it appears I got too excited. You do know that I don't see you as a maid don't you? Not once. To me you are a friend, a best friend, who helps me in whatever way possible. Last Saturday, you were there as a friend, not an employee of my household. I gave you that dress because you deserved it. I do hope you kept it."

"Of course I did Sakura! I am going to keep it until I become old and cannot fit into it anymore!" Tyra exclaimed with a grin on her face.

She laughed at Tyra's comment, and Sakura believed that she would keep the dress no matter what.

Their late afternoon conversation was cut short when another of the maids came out to find Sakura. She scorned at the fact that Tyra was once again not doing her chores and Sakura for allowing her to be so slack about it. The maid informed them that Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for her in the lobby. This surprised Sakura as the last time that Naruto came to her was when he tried to ask for her hand in marriage a couple of years ago. Of course it ended badly, but they still remained as close friends.

Tyra dismissed herself and walked with the other maid through a back entrance to the staff rooms. Sakura wondered through the gardens on her own and when she got the lobby Naruto immediately greeted her with a hug. Sasuke just nodded his head and Sakura thought this rude. What kind of greeting was that anyway? There was always the possibility that he was still sulking about before.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as he linked his arm with her and started to walk off. "Can we talk about a few things?"

Sasuke stayed in the lobby and made no attempt in following them. He sat down on one of the sofas and made himself comfortable. A couple of the maids asked him if he needed anything, but everytime he said no. Not once did he see Sakura's mother or sister. He doubted that they even knew they were here. But as soon as he thought that Mrs Haruno came into view and immediately engaged in a conversation that Sasuke was hardly interested in.

"So, is it true?" Naruto asked as he let go of Sakura's arm.

"Is what true?" Sakura replied and leant against the wall.

"Is it true that you're with Kakashi Hatake?"

Sakura was slightly drawn back by the question. Of all the things she thought Naruto was going to ask, that was not one of them. She pushed herself off the wall and sighed. "No, I'm not _with _Mr Hatake." She said sombrely.

"But he's escorting you to this ball thing in two weeks." He said, slightly confused.

"That does not mean we are in a relationship Naruto." Sakura smiled weakly at her blonde friend. _I must be mad, I only met Kakashi a week ago and yet the thought of me not being in a relationship with him saddens me. _She thought to herself.

"Well, that should cheer up the grumpy bastard out there." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke? Why would it cheer him up?" She raised an eyebrow at this as she was not expecting such a response from Naruto.

"Because he l-" Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke swiftly came him and dragged him out by his arm.

"We're leaving." Sasuke mumbled as he left the room with a protesting Naruto.

-

It was finally time for Sakura to get some rest and sleep the night away. She had gotten changed without Tyra's help again and quickly got herself into bed. There was something out of place that caught Sakura's eye. On her bedside table was a black box with a red ribbon tied around it. The box piqued at her curiosity and she picked up the most with the utmost of care. Which was strange as it was only a box. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with a red flower on it. This excited Sakura, as it was something she had seen in the shop for quite a while but never had the time to actually go in and buy it, beneath the bracelet was another note.

_I expect this to be worn all the time.  
KH_

_  
_Sakura was bursting with joy and was tempted to run down to Tyra and show her. She put the bracelet on and she had no intention of taking it off. "I'm glad you like it." Said a gruff male voice.

Straight away, Sakura snapped her head up as she was admiring her new piece of jewellery before. In front of her bed stood Kakashi Hatake. A rather stunned Sakura pulled her covers up so Kakashi could only see her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Came a muffled whisper behind the duvet.

"Had to see for myself if you liked it." Kakashi said smugly and then grinned at Sakura. He walked over to her door and locked it. "This is just so that no nosey maids will walk and see me. I think it would be safe to say your mother would kill me."

Sakura smiled at this at it was true. "The way you sneak in here all the time… you remind me of a ninja!" She said, giggling at the thought.

"A ninja? Don't be so absurd." Kakashi said, eyeing her sceptically. "What are you doing on Monday?" He asked, with his expression softening slightly.

"I have to go out with my mother and Minako." Sakura replied, pouting and sulking. It excited her how he wanted to make so many plans with her, it made her heart race and her thoughts were filled of him only.

"Looks like I will be playing ninja again Monday night." Kakashi grinned and then winked at her.

"I shall be looking forward." Sakura then heard the distinct footsteps of the maids and then she saw the handle being pushed down. Kakashi had never seen someone move as fast as Sakura when she jumped out of her bed. She kept on pushing him towards the window, but he was being rather stubborn about it. He turned around and held her arms by her side. Kakashi leant down to her height and kissed her lips. Stunned for a moment, the world around Sakura seemed to stop.

By the time she realised what happened, she was stood in her room alone, with the night wind blowing against her. Sakura heard calls of her name and asked is she was ok. She sprinted over to her door and unlocked it, she was slightly breathless, but assured the two maids outside her room that she was fine and all she wanted was privacy.

There was no doubt that her dreams would be filled of Kakashi Hatake that night.

-

**_A/n: I apologise for this chapter being significantly shorter than the previous one. But I thought that the chapter ended quite nicely there. Hope you all had a lovely christmas. _**


	3. Gossip and Glamour

_Friday 10th Of April – Gossip and Glamour_

"Itachi, please forgive me!" Minako cried, "It was a foolish mistake that will not happen again!"

_It was no use; he said nothing and left her standing there in the cold on her own. Not once did she think that he could be so cruel regardless of what she had done. Minako sunk down to her knees slowly amongst the flowers of her garden. There was only one light that shone and it was to the left of her. Anger flooded through her and she picked up a stone and threw it at the light. It smashed into small glass shards and Minako didn't try to avoid them. She looked up at the glass and one headed straight for her eye…  
_  
Mina woke up drenched in her own sweat. That was the fifth night in a row when that nightmare occurred. She assumed it was part of her telling herself that she was guilty and that she needed to tell Itachi what she had done. After flinging the duvet off of herself, Mina dressed on her own, without her maid, brushed her hair quickly and refreshed herself in the bathroom. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Minako headed straight for Sakura's room. Her sister was still sound asleep in her bed, but that did not last. Mina gently shook Sakura until she awoke.

"Mina?" Sakura slurred slightly as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The sight of her sister scared her; she instantly put her arms around Minako and rocked her softly. "Tell me everything." She said softly.

The older Haruno sister let out everything that had been bothering her since Sakura's birthday. Which mainly consisted of Sakura catching her with a man who she didn't really know who he was and of course the recurring nightmare. Sakura sighed, she couldn't stay mad with her sister now, especially since all of this was eating away at her. Without a second thought, she had decided then and there that she was going to help Mina. "This is how I see it, you can either tell Itachi and hope for the best, or you will just have to keep it a secret."

"The latter is not helping me at all Sakura. I guess I have no other choice then." Mina mumbled, "I'll tell him tonight."

"At the opera?"

"Afterward, there is no point in ruining something if it can't wait that little while longer." She replied and wriggled out of her younger sister's grasp. "Talking to you about it made me feel a lot better… That must mean that telling Itachi will make the guilt go away. Fabulous! I will definitely do it tonight!" With that, Minako flounced out the room and back into hers.

-

It had become a regular thing to find Sakura in the garden, just sitting on a bench and just generally thinking. No one bothered her during this time, not even Tyra. But that was about to change when Ino Yamanaka burst through the back door and into the garden. She paraded herself, even though there was no one around to be impressed by it, until she reached Sakura and sat down beside her. The thing that Sakura was interested in was the newspaper Ino had in her hand. "You are front news Sakura!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly.

Dumbfounded, Sakura took the newspaper that Ino held out for her and read the article. It was from a high society gossip paper, so all ready Sakura was not impressed.

_It has come to our attention that not only is the older Haruno heiress engaged to the Uchiha heir, Itachi, but it is her younger sister we should be looking out for as well. Sakura Haruno has been spotted with the dashing Kakashi Hatake on numerous occasions! Is another proposal going to come out of this relationship? And what of Sasuke Uchiha who was supposedly interested in her? If Sasuke had any sense, he would surely back away from her now and find someone else. Such as Ino Yamanaka. Are we going to see a fight for the lovely pink haired maiden?_Sakura couldn't read anymore. She threw the paper behind her, picked up her parasol and walked away. It was unusual of the Haruno family to have an article written about them, but Sakura had never had one written about her like that before. Needless to say, she did not know how to react to it, or what she was going to do about it. What did Kakashi think of it? That was of course if he read things like that which he surely didn't. "Sakura! Come back!" Ino yelled from the bench. But Sakura did no such thing.

She carried on walking until she found her way to the kitchen. There, she found Tyra and a few other maids and cooks busy preparing an exquisite lunch. Sakura sat down on one of the chairs and watched them work without alerting them to her presence. What she really wanted to do was forget who she was, for at least and hour and help them with their arrangements. Sakura was no cook, but she couldn't see the harm in laying out the table at least. But then if her mother caught her doing such things then Tyra would get into trouble because straight away Mrs Haruno would assume that Tyra asked for help.

Instead, Sakura took and apple from the glass bowl it was in and ate that. This however caused most of the staff in the kitchen to turn around and see whom it was. After the same polite greeting repeated over a dozen times, Sakura casually waved to them and carried on eating her apple. Tyra stopped whatever she was doing and walked over to Sakura. "Miss Haruno, may I ask what you are doing here in the kitchen?"

"Is it not obvious?" Sakura retorted, "I'm eating an apple." After that article, she was in no mood for silly questions.

"My apologies," Tyra said softly. "Is something bothering you?" She added in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later."

-

Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi and Genma Shiranui were all sat in one of the many rooms in the Hatake estate. It wasn't an oddity for Kakashi to have Anko and Genma come over on a regular basis. In fact, he got quite worried if they did not show up. "You know Genma, I think you owe me some money." Anko said with a smirk.

"Only if they actually marry Anko, that was the wager." He replied smugly.

"Only if who marry?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You and Miss Haruno of course." Genma said.

"What has Sakura go to do with anything?"

"You haven't read it have you!" Anko said and then picked out something form her bag. Then she waved it in Kakashi's face until he grabbed it from her.

A few moments later, the silver haired man sighed and put the newspaper on the table. Now that one paper had printed the story, it wouldn't be soon before long until other joined the trend. This meant no peace for Kakashi or for Sakura herself. In fact, he was surprised by the fact that it hadn't been labelled as scandalous because of the age gap and how Sakura should find someone her own age. Like the Uchiha boy… Now he was someone that annoyed Kakashi. A lot.

If it weren't for him always hanging around the Haruno girl, then there wouldn't be a problem. But as he did, constantly, and with his friend Naruto, it was definitely a problem. For now it seemed that he would have to play the waiting game and so would Sakura. "You do know these are just rumours." Kakashi brushed off the article as if it didn't bother him, but it did. "Just gossips with nothing better to do."

"Err… isn't that what we are?" Anko asked rhetorically, "You do know that's why we come here don't you Hatake. You may think that we come here to keep you company, but actually we're here to talk about everyone and anyone."

"Anko!" Genma barked, "You were not supposed to tell him that!"

Kakashi rubbed his temples and sighed in defeat. So instead he decided to change the subject. "Are you two going to the opera tonight?"

"Yes!" They both replied simultaneously.

"I take it you are both going together then."

A furious blush started to spread over Anko's face and a smug overcame Genma's face. "How did you know?!" Anko asked sheepishly.

"You're not the only people I _gossip _to."

-

"HINATA! ARE YOU READY YET?" Tenten yelled up the stairs in the Hyuga estate.

"Do you have to yell Tenten?" Neji asked his wife.

"Of course I do, I am not going to stroll all the way to the top to her bedroom just so I can get the answer no. I do actually have some common sense Neji!" She snapped and then smiled. "I just want to go to this opera so I can see Sakura. We were not there for her twenty-first birthday, so I feel terrible. And so should you!"

"It is not our fault that we were away…" He trailed off, thinking it was better for his health that he didn't say anymore.

The day before Sakura's party, Neji and Tenten had to go and oversee some business within the family in a different city. It was only supposed to be a one-day thing for them, but one day turned into one week. Tenten had relentlessly complained at Neji constantly telling him that it was his fault. So when they got back, she was not happy that she had missed out on all the fun there. Ino had caught her up with everything, but it still wasn't the same for her.

Hinata finally walked down the winding staircase half and hour later, her hair had been loosely curled and she was wearing the most elegant purple and blue dress Tenten had ever seen. She smiled at her and then ushered her and Neji out of the house. "If we are late, I'm blaming you Hinata!" Tenten mumbled.

She sighed and got into the coach first and once everyone was ready to go, the coachman prepared his horses and they were off. It was a silent journey and the only person that was making it awkward was the brunette, who was fidgeting anxiously. Not once had Hinata seen her like that, but there was always a first for everything. She looked toward her cousin and gave him a sympathetic look. He lowered his head and it stayed there until they had arrived.

-

One of the first coaches to arrive was the Uchiha one, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto all left it and walked into the Opera House. Itachi stayed in the foyer to wait for Mina Haruno and the two boys went off to the special both reserved to the Uchiha family exclusively. Once they had sat down, Sasuke started to look for Sakura in the Haruno booth. But she was not there just yet. However, he did see Kakashi Hatake with Anko and Genma. This meant that he would probably see Sakura later on. His fists started to clench in anger. Just the mere thought of those two together infuriated him.

Sasuke took a deep breath and dismissed any more thought of the older silver haired man. Jealously was not a becoming emotion and certainly one Sasuke did not want to show. He looked over to his blonde companion to see that he was sat up straight in a tense position, which was completely out of the ordinary. Naruto's hands were clasped together and he looked nervous. Sasuke wondered what on earth could have gotten Naruto in this state of mind, as the normality would be him talking relentlessly. Then the Uchiha had noticed why, the Hyugas had just arrived.

Neji Hyuga was one of the few people that scared Naruto, purely because of the fact that Naruto expressed an interest in his cousin. Hinata. Obviously the blonde had no idea that he would see Neji so soon, Naruto had heard rumours that his business trip would last over a month. They were clearly wrong. Tonight was the night that he was going to approach Hinata and ask her to accompany him to the Yamanaka ball. His plans had now changed, there was no way he could ask her now, Neji had a strong disliking for Naruto and everyone knew it. No, he would wait until Hinata was on her own. To him, it was the only way.

However, whilst Naruto was looking around the Opera House, he had noticed that another outstanding family had arrived. The Yamanakas. This caused a grin to overcome his face and he then nudged Sasuke in the ribs. As being the best friend of the younger Uchiha brother, Naruto everything. That included his fling with Ino. Not once had he let Sasuke forget it either. This had made Naruto forget about his own problems and to tease Sasuke with his. "I would not go near Ino tonight," Naruto said, sniggering, "Her father is there with her and you know he holds his precious little girl in the highest regards. That means no sex before marriage!" This made Naruto burst into a loud laugh, which made everyone in the auditorium draw his or her attention to him.

"You idiot Naruto!" Sasuke mumbled, "You just do not know when to keep your mouth shut do you!"

He definitely stopped laughing when he noticed Neji was glaring at him intently. "Stupid acoustics." Naruto grumbled, but then detected bright pink hair in the corner of his eye. "Oh look, Sakura is here. Play fair now Sasuke."

"I don't play fair."

-

Sakura Haruno was sat in one of the highest booths with her mother. Now that Naomi Haruno was getting older, it was not as easy as walking up the stairs as it was for her younger daughter. All the way up, she had expressed her opinion of getting a lower booth quiet vehemently. But there were no doubts that it was the best. Sakura could see her sister sitting with the Uchihas, she prayed that Itachi would forgive Minako and everything would go back to normal. For some reason though, there was a feeling at the pit of her stomach that he would not accept what her sister had done.

"I cannot remember the last time since it was just the two of us Sakura." Naomi said, feeling sorry for herself. As she wasn't getting any younger and both of her daughters had a full life ahead of them.  
"That is because it has never been just the two of us Mother." Sakura replied dryly.

"Ah yes, I guess we shall have to get used to it then. Unless you will be disappearing as well?" Her mother inquired, looking straight at Sakura.

"No, you cannot get rid of me that easily."

"Oh, before I forget. Your Grandmother and your cousin will be visiting soon. They did not give me a specific date so you shall have to be prepared any time next week." Naomi announced.

"Grandma Tsunade is coming?" Sakura asked excitedly. She loved her Grandmother like no other person and she missed her terribly. Ever since her Grandfather had died, she had not been the same woman ever since. So Tsunade had left, not wanting to cause anyone else grief. That had been over five years ago. Her cousin, however, was not her favourite person in the world. Although Karin did get a long with Mina just fine. It was just Sakura she had a problem with and Sakura herself could never understand why.

The first half of the opera had almost bored Sakura to tears, but Naomi enjoyed every second of it. It never was clear why everyone turned up to events that they had no interest in and it puzzled Sakura frequently. When the interval came, the pink haired woman nearly jumped for joy. She left her mother and went to find other people to socialise with. It wasn't soon before long until she bumped into Tenten, Neji and Hinata. "Sakura!" And then greeted her with a hug. "It is so lovely to see you. How have you been? We are so sorry that we could not make it to your twenty-first. Neji completely agrees, don't you." She added and then jabbed him in the stomach. And he let out a strange noise that sounded like a yes.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and gave an apologetic look to Neji. "It is fine Tenten, I received your telegram, don't worry about it!" Tenten walked over to Sakura and linked her arm with hers, and started to pull her to the refreshment bar. Until Naruto and Sasuke came walking down the stairs. This caused both women to stop and see what would occur.

Naruto walked straight over to Hinata and started talking to her normally. Anyone could see that he was a bundle of confidence, but inside he was shaking like a leaf. Hinata admired him for doing so, Neji had often complained about the Uzumaki boy at home to her. Sakura started to worry about Naruto, but Tenten just smiled. She personally thought that Neji should not get involved with Hinata's love life and leave Naruto to it. But then again, the Hyuga would be just as hostile to any other man as well.

Just as Sakura thought that he was going to leave then alone, Neji walked over to Naruto and started telling him that he was not good enough for his cousin and that he would not live up to Hyuga standards. Hinata pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't. "Naruto, just leave Hinata alone. I don't want you anywhere near her again!" Neji snarled, "You are not even worthy enough to look at her!"

Neji grabbed Hinata's hand and started to pull her away, but before he could go any further, Naruto turned him around and punched him straight in the jaw. This caused Neji to let go of Hinata and fall to the floor. "I am more worthy that you will ever know!" Naruto spat angrily. Hinata was torn, did she go to her cousin or go to Naruto. Tenten unhooked herself from Sakura and walked over to her husband. She would have rushed over he hadn't deserved it, but he had so she took her time. It took all she had from not laughing at him.

As Neji lay there on the floor, dazed, a newfound respect was there for the blonde Uzumaki boy. Something he never thought would happen. Perhaps he had misjudged Naruto completely. Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek before she disappeared off to be by her cousin's side. She couldn't help but smile at what Naruto had done for her.

Sakura stood there with shock written all over her face, but then she had noticed Sasuke looking at her. If he came over to her, then she would talk to him. But if he didn't then she wasn't going to engage in a conversation with him. She estimated that she had about five minuets before the opera would resume. So Sakura walked over to the refreshment bar and got herself a glass of water. Neji was still on the floor, so she had to resist the temptation of pouring the water all over him. Even the thought of it made her giggle.

After five minuets were up, she left her glass on the bar and started to go back to her booth. By then everyone started to clear out of the foyer and Naruto and Neji were quite happily talking about everything and anything. It pleased Sakura to know that things did not turn out badly for them. As she was walking up, she wondered where Ino had got to. Not once did she see a flash of long blonde hair. Which was odd because Ino was someone who liked to be the centre of attention. Whatever the reason was for not being there, Sakura was sure she would find out later on.

Just as she was about to enter her booth, an arm grabbed Sakura and pulled her to what could only be described as a supply cupboard. Sakura opened her mouth for a ear-splitting scream, but a hand covered her mouth preventing her from doing. She bit a couple of fingers and the hand immediately sprung away from her mouth. "Sakura! Was it really necessary to bite me that hard?"

The pink haired woman recognised that voice straight away. "Was is really a necessity to drag me into a cupboard Kakashi?" Sakura inquired, now amused by his actions.

"Well yes actually, otherwise I wouldn't have a chance to speak to you let alone see you." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

"I take it playing ninja is not enough for you. I assume this is more exciting for your tastes." Whether Sakura knew it or not, she was flirting with him. Now that she knew it was Kakashi, her body had already moved closer toward him without her even realising it. "If we get caught in here together, I am placing the blame onto you. Without hesitation." She added, teasing him.

"I should not have expected anything differently." He said, smirking and noticing the heat from Sakura's body. This was not how he had planned everything out. All they were supposed to do was talk, but now Kakashi seemed that would not be the case. He bravely started placing small kisses along her neck and there was no disapproval from Sakura. Her arms had now wrapped around his neck and she had pulled herself closer to him.

Kakashi stopped for a moment and stared into her innocent green eyes. There was a flicker of doubt as if he should actually be doing this but that was gone very swiftly. He captured her lips with his and their kiss was not chaste at all. It was fiery, passionate and everything Sakura had dreamt of. Both of their hands began to wonder each other's bodies and Kakashi had deepened the kiss as much as could. She tasted just divinely and he did not want to let her go. They separated to breath and Sakura's face a red tinge to it and Kakashi smiled. As much as both of them wanted to stay in each other's company, suspicions would arise as the opera had surely resumed and people would notice that they were not back yet.

Sakura straightened her dress out as much as possible and tried to make her hair presentable again. Kakashi did nothing to sort himself out, but he kissed Sakura again, said his goodbyes and left. The pink haired woman sighed, she was sure that her mother would know that something had gone on. But whether she knew exactly what she had done was something she was not sure on. Sakura left the supply cupboard and closed the door behind her. She then sauntered up the next flight of stairs to her booth. As much was she would have liked to sneak in quietly, her mother noticed her presence straight away. Naomi said nothing and ushered her daughter to sit down as quickly as possible.

Her mother was no fool, but nor was she one to ask Sakura about what had just transpired. Although she took a guess when five minuets later when Kakashi Hatake arrived in his booth and was the last person to do so. A small smile crept on her lips. Everything was going exactly how she planned it. Sakura's attention was focused on Kakashi that she had not noticed the smile on her mother's lips. But there was something else Naomi had spotted. The distinct frown of the young Uchiha.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so sorry... I was ment to get this out yesterday but I kept getting distracted. Then again, this should have been posted months ago. I'm reallly sorry. I'll try and post regular updates but I can't promise anything. Thank you all for putting up with me.**_

I know a girl with the golden touch  
She's got enough, she's got too much  
But I know, you wouldn't mind  
You could have it all if you wanted  
You could have it all if it mattered so much

**Razorlight - Golden Touch**


	4. Disappointment and Arrivals

_Monday 13th of April - Disappointments and Arrivals_

"So did you have your private conversation with Itachi?" Sakura asked her sister as they sat in the courtyard.

The Haruno's courtyard was slightly separate from the rest of the garden, a secret sanctuary if you knew where to look. To only say it was beautiful was an understand, a variety of flowers grew wildly at all angles with two benches and a prominent water fountain in the middle. Minako's eyes began to water, she could not get the night of Sakura's birthday out of her mind.

"I just couldn't..." She said softly, "The thought of telling him broke my heart. We had such a lovely time at the opera, our own private booth as well."

Sakura frowned, how did her sister know that no one else had seen her? Minako only knew about Sakura because she made herself known. Anyone could have walked past the cheating Haruno and kept quiet because there was gossip to be had and a Uchiha to be stolen.

"I'm not like mother, I'm not worried about that family reputation Mina," Sakura pulled her sister in to a hug, "I'm worried about your heart. You do love Itachi don't you?"

There was a definite hesitation, "Of course I do."

Sakura let go of Mina so she could look directly at her. She had never questioned her love for the older Uchiha, because she didn't think she would have to. Not once had Minako voiced disapproval for Itachi or mentioned that he had treated her badly. But then perhaps she was caught up in the fascination of the Uchiha because of their high regard and every family wanted their daughters married to one.

"Mina, if you don't love him, don't marr-" Her sister interrupted her.

"We shall be married , don't question it Sakura." Minako regained some composure and confidence in her voice, "As soon as we're married, everything will be fine. Just you wait."

Before Sakura could comment, Tyra almost tiptoed mast the large hedge and appeared before the two sisters. "There was no need to slink in like that Tyra," Sakura said with a small smile.

"My apologies Miss," Tyra replied, "But I have a message from your mother. Your Grandmother and Cousin have arrived."

* * *

"That bastard." Sasuke spat as he sipped more of his whiskey.

Six men currently sat around a large table in the Uchiha drawing-room. Cigars being smoked and a lot of whiskey being consumed. All weekend, Sasuke had nothing but moan and complain about Sakura and Kakashi. Realistically, it was no business of his. But he wanted her. He wanted her because she didn't want him.

"Kakashi again?" Asked Naruto, even though he already knew the answer.

"What does she see in him? He's old, scarred and broken. The secrets within the Hatake family would ruin him." He said bitterly.

Itachi snickered, "At least I have a Haruno."

"You have the easy one." Sasuke retorted.

The older Uchiha sighed, "Minako is not east by any means. It takes a lot of energy to keep up with her and her demands."

"Besides, don't you already have women?" Asked Suigetsu, finishing his cigar and reaching for another.

"Greedy bastard, want another one for the collection? Sakura would be quite the prize." Deidara said, joining in the conversation.

Sasuke sighed, they didn't understand. Sakura wasn't just any prize, she was the prize. So defiant and rebellious, there was no one else like her. It excited him. She wasn't about to bow down to his feet like everyone else and he was fairly sure that she disliked him so that was even more of a challenge.

"She's not a prize Deidara. Don't talk about her like that." Naruto snarled.

"And what are you going to do about it if I do no such thing?" Deidara stood up and challenged the other blonde in the room.

Naruto also stood up, "You won't be seen in public for months after I'm done."

Sasuke sat his friend down as Itachi did the same with Deidara. A fight in the Uchiha household would be scandalous if it broke out and would shame the family. They were gentlemen, they could surely solve their differences another way. Mikoto Uchiha had worked hard to keep her boys in check as their father was always on business in other countries. The family rarely saw him, but it was coming up to that time of year for his first visit of the year. Even then, Fugaku was only home for three days at a time.

The sixth man just sat that there and observed, as much as he wanted to defend his friend and chastise the others for talking about women in such a brash manner he couldn't like Naruto. This was where he gained information and fed false leads. Anything to protect his real friends and family. "So Sasuke, how many are you currently seeing? There are many rumours and many women in the city." He asked nonchalantly and also changing the subject.

"Ino Yamanaka is just a bit of fun and I do actually have a back up Haruno." Sasuke replied, finishing his drink.

Itachi glared at his younger brother, if he thought he could Mina away from him... Sasuke saw that look and was amused, "Don't panic brother! I have no intention of stealing the lovely Minako from you," he pasued for a moment, just to consider if he should tell them. It would be of no surprise, however it would be confirmation. "Karin Haruno."

Naruto had a large grin on his face and laughed. "Sakura tells me about her all the time! She's crazy Sasuke, she becomes very obsessive and attached!"

A roar of laughter came from the other men apart from Sasuke who sat there with a blank expression and arms folded. Appearing as if he was keeping a secret close to his chest. Genma noticed this straight away. There was something he wasn't sharing with the group and he had to know what. "So how are you so close with Miss Sakura, Naruto?" He asked the blonde tatically.

Naruto felt pride when he was asked this, he adored Sakura, but only as one would adore a sister. It did annoy him constantly when they spoke of her as an object and not the fine young lady she was, but this was typical of the company he surrounded himself in. He didn't join in when they said such things.

"Childhood friends actually, including Sasuke. We've just remained close, unlike Sasuke and Sakura." He began, "They grew apart, probably because she started to realise what a bastard he is. She doesn't like to tell people though, especially about the times when he tried on her dresses."

Naruto hadn't heard as much laughter as did from the table when he had finished speaking. Sasuke glared at Naruto and stormed off in a child like manner. Just as he approached the door, he noticed his mother stood in the doorway. How long had she'd been there, listening in to their conversations. Sasuke stopped and looked at her as he didn't know what to say.

"I'm disappointed." She sighed and walked away from her youngest son.

* * *

The looks her cousin had given her were as cold as ever. Yet Karin was more than happy to swan off with Minako and indulge her secrets and new events in her life. She loved Karin dearly, but it saddened her that there was this barrier between them. The only time when Karin confided in her was when her parents died and was forced to live with Tsunade. She was also cold and indifferent with their Grandmother, but could never understand why. Tsunade was a loving person and put others first. Taking Karin in three years ago was not an easy decision for her since she wanted to be left alone but couldn't leave her granddaughter by herself. Sakura has always felt as if there was this family secret that would not be shared with her. Something that Karin knew.

For now, however, Sakura was able to spend some quality time with her Grandmother. It had been too long since her last visit and so much had happened recently! Both women had a cup of tea in their hands and discussed current affairs. Tsunade had a lot to catch up on. Sakura told her about Sasuke and Ino, completely unaware with his ties with Karin and about Anko's daughter and Kurenai's son. Events at the opera, excluding her kiss with Kakashi.

Sakura wasn't sure when to tell Tsunade about him or even how to approach the subject. But that was the last thing on her mind as her Grandmother had just told her something that she couldn't believe. "I want Karin to live here from now on."

She just looked at Tsunade, it wasn't often that Sakura was speechless. There was plenty of room for her, the mansion was big enough, but that didn't mean she wanted her cousin in the same place as her. Sakura rather enjoyed the fact that she rarely saw Karin and she was sure the red-headed girl felt exactly the same. Mina would be pleased, another confidante by her side, not that she needed more. "What has mother said on the subject?" Sakura asked.

"It was your mother's idea." Tsunade replied somberly. Regardless of how Karin treated Tsunade, she was glad to have at least one member of her family with her. It was her choice to leave, but as soon as Karin was with her, she realised how foolish it was. When Dan died, it was a time when she needed her girls around her, not to separate herself. Tsunade would miss Karin terribly, but there was nothing she could do about it and she knew exactly why.

"Why would she allow such a thing?" Sakura asked spitefully, "Mother knows exactly how we feel about each other, isn't Karin happy with you?"

"Karin hasn't been happy since her parents di-" Something was stopping Tsunade finishing her sentence, after a sip of her tea, she sighed, "Her parents didn't die in that accident as we told you girls, they were murdered. Karin's father owed a lot of money to a bad group of people and then it got to a point where he was unable to make those payments back. So they took their lives, made it look like an accident so that there would be no suspicion. However, Kakuzu was an extremely paranoid man before his death. I found piles of documents and letters indicating that they were coming for him, but he didn't expect them to kill my daughter as well."

Tsunade knew Sakura wouldn't say anything right now, it was a lot to take in. "Do not breathe a word of this to your sister and Karin. Neither of them know, and I would like to keep it that way."

Another secret added to Sakura's collection. She hated it, she would rather live in a world where there were none. It seemed it was a lot more hard work in preserving a secret and not just telling the truth. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why her Grandmother told her in the first place, perhaps to improve her relationship with her cousin, so that she felt sympathy for her? Whatever had happened between the two girls was long before the death of Karin's parents. She guessed that when Karin did move in to her home, they would see each other a lot more. Perhaps it was an opportunity to build a bridge with her cousin, to have a better understanding of her.

"Anyway, on to a more cheerful subject," Tsunade forced a smile on her face for her granddaughter, "Any suitors I should know about?"

Sakura covered her red face, _very subtle Sakura _she thought. So much for keeping Kakashi a secret! "I met him at my twenty-first birthday party," she began slowly as her eyes were drawn to wrist with the bracelet he had given her, "Very persistent actually, the rumours about him do him no justice. embarrassingly I let those perceptions of him cloud my judgement."

"It's nice to hear that Hatake boy is finally being sociable." Tsunade said with a small smile.

"B-but I didn't say who!" Sakura stuttered, her face unable to go a brighter shade of red.

"You didn't have to my dear, I've known all about Kakashi since he was a boy. I was a good friend of his father's. He is one of those men who continuously has a reputation without having to contribute to it."

"I haven't spent long with him, but the wait between our next encounters are always too long." She drifted off into more private thoughts of Kakashi, nothing her Grandmother needed to know.

"As much as I respect the Hatake family, just be careful Sakura. They are not without their secrets." Tsunade said softly.

"Aren't all families like that?" Sakura challenged, "Don't make them to be sinners when we are no saints. Especially with the secret you told me this afternoon. I love you Grandmother, but please don't be contradicting."

"That's not what I meant! Just don't assume that because he's an older gentleman that he has nothing to hide."

"Please don't think me as naïve. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready Mr Hatake's arrival." Sakura stood up, leaving her Grandmother by herself. After all these years, did she really think of her as a child, unable to think for herself? It upset her deeply, but there was nothing she could do about it for now.

* * *

They were sat in the Haruno's parlour, at first it was pleasantries, but then he noticed that she was not her normal self. There wasn't that challenging side of her when he purposely teased her, no fire in her green eyes with a glint of mischievousness. Was she having second thoughts about them? If she was, he would rather he told her instead of dragging their courtship on unnecessarily. Her hands were in her lap and he softly grasped them. She looked up at him in confusion, unable to predict what was going to happen next.

"What is troubling you Sakura?" He asked quietly, "Have I done something?"

Her eyes widened in surprise in this, she didn't think that he would be so observant. How was she supposed to tell him that her Grandmother's words still stung and that they were about him. Sakura was fond of Kakashi, but she couldn't decide what to do. She didn't know him well enough to judge how he would react. This why they met so often, to get to know each other better. However, that was likes and dislikes, not behaviour. The memory made her giggle, when she had asked him these things he was very vague at first. Eventually he caved to her and she learnt that he loved to read and disliked sweet things.

There was a long pause, until she replied, "Of course not. With my family coming to visit, I just have a lot to think about, that's all."

He let go of her hands, "Would you like me to leave?"

She smiled, "That's the last thing I want."

Sakura reached over and took his face in her hands, she'd never really looked at his face closely before. His white hair covered his left eye and she'd never thought to ask about it before. Selfish of her really, there was no possible way you could miss it and not be intrigued as to wonder why. She gently pushed away his hair and saw a thin yet jagged scar and his eyelid closed as soon as she did. Sakura ran her thumb over it and then kissed the left side of his face. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered as she pulled her hands away.

"I will tell you Sakura, but first we're talking about yourself," he replied moving his hair back in to place. He was surprised by her movements, he was used to people being disgusted by his eye. It was a deformity in the eyes of the upper class society, being brought up to see perfection as the only way to live. This what drew him to Sakura, she almost laughed of those socialistic rules and loved to break them. Her rebellious behaviour was something he would hear Genma and Anko discuss before they had met and it was the only time he would pay attention to their gossip.

"Oh Kakashi, there is nothing to worry about! Just my Grandmother in her old age, I know she cares about me, there's no consideration sometimes."

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"We ended up discussing you and your family." She replied with a small sigh. Sakura had decided that if he was prepared to tell her something as personal as his eye, she should be willing to tell him about Tsunade. "My Grandmother, Tsunade said that she knew your father well, that there are secrets within your family and I should be careful."

Kakashi remained silent. He had met Tsunade when he was a teenager. She was a frequent visitor to his home, a close friend to his father and mother before she left. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but couldn't find the right words. He looked at her and saw confusion and regret. She was fidgeting with her skirt and staring around the room, anything to avoid looking at him. "I told her that all families had their secrets and to stop treating me like a child who cannot think for herself." Sakura finally said.

"I can assure you that you're not," A small smile appeared on Kakashi's face, "So she upset you because of my family?"

"No! It wasn't that at all! Only the way she cannot see me as an adult ready to make my own decisions." She quickly said, "I adore her dearly and I felt like she should know me better. That's all."

"Ah. I understand. Would you like me to-"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by an out of breath Tyra. "There you are Miss!"

"Everything okay Tyra?" She asked, standing up from the settee.

"Come quick, it's your mother. She was in the garden with Miss Karin and Miss Minako when she started coughing blood!"

All three of them immediately ran to the garden where they found Naomi continuously coughing with a handkerchief in hand. She moved it from her mouth and saw the amount of blood covering it. Kakashi almost swooped in and picked her up in his arms and asked Tyra to guide him to Naomi's room and then asked her to contact a doctor as soon as possible.

When they were out of sight, Sakura turned to face her sister and her cousin, "What happened?" She demanded.

"We don't know! We were discussing Karin's living arrangements until all of a sudden mother said she felt faint, we sat her down and then the coughing happened." Mina panicked, she'd never seen her mother in such a poor state of health. The fifty-eight year old was always in good health for as long as she could remember.

"A good job that man was here." Karin said, "Who is he?"

"A friend of mine." Sakura replied, not really wanting to divulge anything to her. "Besides, his identity is not the pressing issue Karin. I would have thought you would be more concerned with your aunt."

"Well if he's just a friend, I might have to have a word with him. Is he married Sakura?" Karin asked scathingly with a smirk.

"You'll do no such thing," Sakura spat with twice as much venom, "Go find someone else to entertain you Karin, I'm sure you haven't run out of any playthings"

"Enough!" Minako exclaimed, "I will not have you two arguing while mother is inside ill."

Sakura turned on her heel, "That's fine, I was just about to take my leave to go attend to mother."

The youngest Haruno made her way to her mother's room, she was going to listen to Karin any longer. She couldn't believe Kakashi just picked her mother up like that, there was no hesitation at all. Sakura wondered what Naomi thought of what happened, probably embarrassment. She was a proud woman who didn't like to be thought of anything less than self sufficient.

Minako and Karin stayed in the garden a little bit longer, Naomi wouldn't want every one crowded in one room and the girls knew that.

"I do wish you would stop antagonising Sakura, Karin," Minako sighed, "All I want is for you two to heal your relationship."

"It's all her fault."

"Grow up Karin." Minako said and left her cousin by herself.

Karin stood there stunned, Mina had only ever been kind to her and ignored the sour relationship between her and her sister. Another person Sakura had taken away from her, seething, Karin left the Haruno mansion to find someone who was overdue a visit. She was sure Sasuke would keep her occupied.


End file.
